1. Field
The invention relates to automotive structural joints and methods of making the same.
2. Discussion
Certain structural panels and joints are known. As an example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,256,669 to Seiwert discloses a reinforced metal panel assembly made by using a pair of metal panels and an intermediate core of suitable material such as plywood, balsa, Masonite, wall-board, aluminum or any of the other light metals. The panels are joined to produce a compressive interference fit between the panels and the core. The metal panels may be designated as an inner and an outer panel depending on their intended position in a finished structure.
As another example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,791,765 to Noggle discloses a synthetic material structural body panel comprising a synthetic material. An aperture extends through the synthetic material panel. A metal attachment plate fixedly engages the synthetic material and spans the aperture. Noggle also discloses a joint between the synthetic material structural body panel and another structural body panel. The joint comprises a metal attachment plate as described above and means, such as spot welding, for securing the metal attachment plate to the other structural body panel.
As yet another example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,291,792 to Fussnegger et al. discloses a welded joint made between a sheet-steel component and a sheet-aluminum component by way of a lap or web weld. Hat-like clip parts are pushed through openings in the sheet-aluminum component. The clip parts are welded at their bottom to the sheet-steel component and overlap an exposed flat side of the sheet-aluminum component with their flanges. An adhesive is introduced into a gap situated between the clip part and the sheet-aluminum component.